Un kidnapping fortuit
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Que serait-il advenu des terres d'Eos si Insomnia était tombée pendant l'attaque du Nifleheim qui priva la citadelle de sa reine ? Si le roi aurait lui aussi trépassé, ainsi que son fidèle bouclier ? Si Cor, tout jeune encore, serait parvenu a sauver le prince Noctis in extremis ? Si Dustin et Monica l'auraient alors suivi, les enfants de Clarus dans les bras ? ...
1. Intro

**Que serait-il advenu des terres d'Eos si Insomnia était tombée pendant l'attaque du Nifleheim qui priva la citadelle de sa reine ? Si le roi aurait lui aussi trépassé, ainsi que son fidèle bouclier ? Si Cor, tout jeune encore, serait parvenu a sauver le prince Noctis in extremis ? Si Dustin et Monica l'auraient alors suivi, les enfants de Clarus dans les bras ? Si le clan des chasseurs s'étaient alliés plus tôt aux lames royales, secourant ensemble les rescapés de ce massacre ? Si Prompto n'avait jamais été sauvé des griffes de Besithia ? Si Ignis ne serait jamais devenu conseillé du prince ? Si le prince lui-même ne savait qui il était, pas plus que son bouclier ? Si la nuit, les deamons et la misère avaient toujours rythmé leurs vies ?**

 **Cette fiction est un grand n'importe quoi que j'ai imaginé après avoir vu un fanart de Prompto en habit royal du Nifleheim. Les longues conversations avec ma très chère Izayie (AKA: ma meilleur de PrompTis et ma muse ET ma bêta pour cette fiction) m'ont fait développer l'histoire a tel point, qu'il me fallait obligatoirement l'écrire (Et ce, même si j'ai deux autres fics en cour)**  
 **Ce sera donc encore une fois un Promptis (Pour pleins de raisons... Dont le fait que je prends un plaisir fou a écrire ses deux personnages xD ) Leurs rôles sont cependant inversés et vire en UA, puisque Prom est le fils de Aldercapt (créé par les bons soins de Besithia) et le prince du Nifleheim? Et Noctis n'est qu'un chasseur élevé avec d'autres enfants de réfugiés.**

 **Ardyn et les astraux seront bel et bien présents, ainsi que les pouvoirs des rois. Mais je laisse ça a la lecture :D**  
 **L'histoire sera du point de vue de Noctis et des lames royales, bien que tous les personnages finiront par êtres présents et approfondis.**  
Le thème "politique" déjà très présent dans le jeu, risque d'être EXTRÊMEMENT redondant.

Cette histoire traitera certainement d'homosexualité (bien que, jamais au grand jamais, dans un sens explicite). De la violence et des moments difficiles. De la guerre en général. **D'un peu de psychologie, assez bâclé** (même si je fais de mon mieux) **.** Du lore a foison et pas mal de précisions sortit tout droit de mon imagination sur des lieux incconus de Eos. Le roadtrip est on ne peux plus présent, mais les sujets abordés risquent d'êtres sensibles.

!Aussi, si cette fiction est trop sérieuse ou trop ennuyante, je ne ferais pas de suite.!

 **Disclamer : **

**Absolument rien ne m'appartient. Si ce n'est l'écriture et l'idée :'D**

* * *

 **Introduction**

La forteresse était immense et gardée de tous les côtés. Le ciel noir comme de l'encre ne parvenait pas à s'éclairer de ses étoiles, et la neige blanche marquait l'horizon de crêtes hasardeuses.

Au loin, ils purent apercevoir les soldats Magiteck qui patrouillaient inlassablement autour de la base à l'aspect impénétrable.

"Ils" étaient un groupe atypique d'hommes de tout âge, toutes tailles et toutes origines. L'on voyait parmi les visages présents, les traits orientaux aux yeux perçants des habitants du Lucis. Les anciens militaires de Galadh à la carnation mate, aux yeux de sable et à la chevelure brune. Les cheveux clairs, les visages pâles et la finesse des physiques éthérés des Ténébreens. Quelques volontaires d'Accordo, avec leurs airs noble, leur langage raffiné et leurs élégantes chevelures châtain-doré. Sans oublier leurs regards verts si caractéristiques... Et même encore quelques faciès du nord, indissociable du Niflheim. Ces yeux bleus transcendant. Si irréels.

Tous réunis d'une seule voix, contre un oppresseur commun. Tous prêts à tout donner dans ce combat perdu d'avance. Une mission suicide. Une marche vers la mort. Ils en étaient conscients.

Le froid leur vrillait les os et une seule et même pensée les mouvaient d'un bloc. La justice.

Et dans ce groupe, un simple jeune homme. Le plus jeune.

A la peau mate, aux cheveux de ténèbres et aux yeux de nuit claire. Un Insomnien.

Le jeune homme regarda la marche si particulière des troupes Magiteck. Ce ballet qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Comme devant des insectes à qui il reprochait le nombre de pattes et leurs mouvements imprévisibles. Ainsi que leurs trop grand nombre qui lui donnait l'impression de se retrouver face à un bataillon.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et n'avait qu'une envie. Les stopper. Et si cela nécessitait une lame, il l'utiliserait. Ce n'étaient rien d'autre que des pantins sans âme, sans conscience. Et c'est tout ce qui lui importait à ce jour.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et resserra ses habits, inappropriés au froid ambiant, autour de son corps. Essayant de garder un maximum de chaleur sous le tissu.

Lui qui avait grandi dans le lieu le plus chaud et désertique de l'ex-Lucis, ne comprenait, ni ne parvenait à imaginer qu'un être, humain ou pas, puisse survivre sur ces terres glaciales. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait certainement qualifié l'endroit "D'enfer des neiges" Il rit entre ses dents en y pensant.

L'homme de forte carrure qui le précédait, le héla d'une voix tremblante qui se voulait moqueuse.

 **-Hey, tu commences à délirer ?**

 **-...Non. Je me dis juste, que le cœur de l'empereur ressemble fortement à ces terres.** Répondit le jeune homme, d'une voix toute aussi saccadée.

 **-Ahah... Le froid améliore ton humour. Rit le géant, dans son dos. Je m'attendais plutôt à un "On grelotte fort à Gralea"...**

 **-Ferme-là, tu veux.** Une voix forte résonna quelques pas devant eux et tous les mercenaires stoppèrent leur douloureuse marche dans un respect quasi-militaire.

Le commandant qu'ils avaient choisi unanimement pour diriger cette mission suicide, prit la parole.

 **-Les gars, on est plus très loin. La base... Ou je ne sais trop quoi, doit-être a à peine 50m... On pourrait s'y infiltrer et y emprunter quelques-uns de leurs véhicules. De toute façon, on tiendra pas jusqu'à la forteresse d'Alercapt avec ce qu'il nous reste en réserve... C'est ça, ou mourir de froid et de faim.**

L'annonce ne surprit pas l'auditoire. Tout le monde semblait conscient de ce dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. Seul le jeune homme regarda un instant ses pieds, le visage contrit, avant de grogner rageusement.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? De geler sur place?!** Des rires se firent entendre, et le commandant tourna un regard paternel vers lui.

 **-J'en attendais pas moins de mes hommes... Bien ! Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, on a une jolie base remplit de soldats robotiques assoiffés de sang, à dépouiller !**

Et ce fut sur cette déclaration que la troupe se remit en route vers les sommets enneigés, à la recherche d'un point de repos où préparer l'offensive.

Le groupe patienta presque une heure dans le froid, en surveillant les allées et venues des soldats, cherchant une faille qui n'existait pas, dans leur système de vadrouille. Puis, éreintés, décidèrent finalement de s'autoriser du repos en créant des tours de garde.

Le premier à veiller fut leur homme le plus vaillant, Gladiolus Amicitia. Un jeune Insomnien à la carrure titanesque. Gladiolus était plus âgé de trois ans que son ami, le plus jeune du groupe. Il avait un visage bien plus marqué et à la fois moins sérieux. Les choses que l'on remarquait le plus facilement en le regardant (hormis son attrayant six-pack présentement caché sous les vêtements d'hiver) étaient la balafre qui fendait son œil gauche, le tatouage d'aigle qui couvrait de son dos à ses bras en passant par ses épaules. Ses sourcils bruns, épais et broussailleux, qui durcissaient son regard pourtant doux et amical, et la masculinité générale de ses traits.

Que ce soit sa mâchoire définie, son nez légèrement écrasé, sa bouche fine, et même sa barbe faussement négligée. Tout en lui respirait la sûreté et la confiance, une sorte de force calme. D'ailleurs, tous parmi ce groupe de chasseurs, lui auraient confié leurs vies. On aurait pu dire, sans trop s'avancer, qu'il était au moins aussi estimé que leur commandant. Libertus.

Et tous savaient, qu'en plus d'être de fines lames, d'avoir de solides constitutions et des esprits lucides et réactifs. Ces deux-là partageaient aussi une franche camaraderie. Au point que leurs simples attitudes, suffisaient à convaincre le plus peureux des homme à s'engager sous leur tutelle. c'est aussi cette amitié qui poussa le dit "commandant" à prendre le relais de son subordonné, 2h plus tard.

Libertus était encore épuisé, mais n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil. La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à se raccrocher pour le moment, était l'infime espoir de réussir à accomplir ce pourquoi ils étaient tous ici. Ramener sa troupe en vie à leur QG, était une idylle... Un simple rêve, qui face à leur projet, n'avait aucun avenir. Cependant, il lui restait encore leur arme secrète...Noctis.

Le jeune Insomnien aux cheveux de jais, qu'il savait de source sûr être un descendant des Lucis. Aca les anciens rois des terres d'Eos.

Ce dernier avait mis la main, quelques semaines plus tôt, sur une relique de son passé que l'empire n'avait pas encore retrouvé. L'épée du 113e roi... Celle de son père, supposément.

Bien entendu, Libertus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire savoir ce lourd passer à un jeune homme aussi instable. Il n'avait certainement ni le recul, ni les épaules pour supporter un tel poids. Mais quelque chose lui disait, peut-être était-ce l'infinie allégeance qu'il se sentait pour sa patrie décimé au combat lors de la chute d'Insomnia, que ce petit bout d'homme pourrait renverser les choses quand l'heure sera venu.

Peut-être était-ce aussi, l'étrange pouvoir que Noctis avait délié, en lui et chez les anciennes lames royal, en retrouvant l'épée de son père.

Libertus se décida à mettre un frein à ses idées, beaucoup trop positives pour leur situation actuelle. Il admira les nuages se dissiper pour laisser la pleine lune éclairer la forteresse de béton.

A bien y réfléchir, le seul moyen de s'y infiltrer était d'atterrir sur les plus hauts remparts. Beaucoup moins pratiqués par les soldats robotiques. La solution paraissait simple... Laisser le petit chasseur aux cheveux de nuit, se téléporter grâce à ses étranges dons, jusqu'au sommet de l'imposante base. Et qu'il surprenne les soldats de l'intérieur pour créer une brèche dans leurs incessantes rondes à l'entrée. Ce qui leur permettrait d'investir les lieux à leur guise. Un plan qui sur papier, avait l'air faisable... Mais sincèrement, les chances que le jeune homme y survive étaient de 000,0001%. Si, comme il lui semblait, la base n'était rien d'autre qu'une usine a soldats Magitek.

Et il savait, que malgré le stoïcisme dont avait fait preuve Gladiolus jusque ici. Il ne laisserait le jeune garçon, seul face à un tel danger.

Il attendit alors que son tour de garde prenne fin, avant de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le sommeil lui permettrait sûrement d'élaborer un plan plus complet à exposer à ses camarades.

Noctis prit donc le relais de Libertus après seulement 5h de sommeil. Ce qui pour une marmotte telle que lui, équivalait à un clignement d'yeux...

Il emporta sa couverture avec lui et s'emmitoufla entre deux grands rochers qui le masquaient à la fois du regard des soldats vadrouillant au-dessous d'eux et du vent glacial.

Et puis, en retirant la neige de la pierre, il avait moins de chance de finir trempé. Enfin... C'était ce qu'il se disait pour se réconforter.

Après un petit moment à observer ses ennemies robotiques, il finit par remarquer l'absence de mouvement au sommet de la forteresse. Et eut la même pensée que son commandant. Il était sûr que Gladius allait pester contre son manque de lucidité. Car oui, Noctis était conscient que c'était du suicide. Mais cette mission l'était tout autant, alors quelle importance ?

Il attendit une bonne heure de plus avant que tout le monde ne sorte de leurs abris de fortune. Saluant tout de suite son supérieur d'un victorieux "Je sais ce qu'on va faire !"

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Duscae et son panorama composé de rochers, et de plus gros rochers encore.

Duscae et sa chaleur accablante.

Duscae et sa végétation quasi-inexistante.

Duscae nord et son repère de chasseurs humanitaires.

Duscae, ce milieu fait de poussière, d'hommes virils, et de femmes fortes. Tous armés et prêts à faire face à tout danger.

Et dans ce lieu peu accueillant, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage renfrogné couvert de suie noir, pénétra dans le campement d'un pas énergique, les poings serrés. Suivi de près d'un autre homme dans la même tranche d'âge, mais au physique plus masculin, qui semblait s'amuser de l'aspect miteux de son ami. Un large sourire étirant ses lèvres fines et égayant son regard tendre dont la chaleureuse couleur d'ambre, adoucissait l'aspect général.

 **-Aller ! Fais pas cette tête, tu l'auras la prochaine fois.** Essaya de le consoler l'homme massif.

 **-Ferme-la !** Lui répondit l'autre jeune homme en s'engouffrant dans la caravane de fortune du campement des chasseurs. Dont il referma la porte derrière lui dans un grand fracas au nez de son ami, qui eut un soupir fatigué.

 **-Encore ronchon ?** Demanda d'un ton rieur, une jeune fille brune au physique doux et avec le même regard d'ambre que le géant.

 **-Que veux-tu ! Il supporte pas de savoir que je suis plus fort que lui.** Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé à l'intérieur de la caravane, suivi d'un grondement colérique :

 **-JE SUIS PLUS FORT QUE TOI !**

 **-Aller Noct... Fais pas ta princesse. Les gars ont ramenés des crapauds et de la viande de Béhémoth. On va se péter le bide !** Essaya de l'animer la jeune fille en passant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

Un silence suivit son annonce, avant que l'on entende un bruit d'éclaboussure semblant signifier que le jeune homme se débarbouillait.

 **-ça va... J'arrive.**


	2. Chapter 1 : A l'Assaut de

**Voilà le deuxième chap :p Ma Beta ne l'as pas relu ^^' il est donc sûrement pleins de fautes que je ne trouve pas moi-même.**  
 **J'espère qu'il ne sera pas brouillon ou ennuyant... J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène d'action. Soyez indulgents SVP...**  
 **Au prochain chapitre, les gens ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

 **A l'assaut de _Zegnautus_**

La tension se faisait palpable parmi le groupe de chasseurs. Noctis trépignait d'impatience a l'idée d'affronter ses ennemis. Bien qu'il appréhendait sincèrement le fait de se battre sans son frère d'armes, lequel le regardait durement, semblant ne guère approuver sa décision.

Il décida de ne pas en faire cas, et tenta de feindre la tranquillité pour que leur commandant ne se repente pas, et ne lui retire le droit de faire a son bon vouloir.

Il était pourtant clair, que le jeune homme aux yeux lunaires se posait des millier de questions ; sur la disposition des lieux, les accès, les issus. Le nombre de soldats dans le bâtiment. Le niveau de sécurité.

Fonçait-il dans un piège ? Allait-il revenir ? Aurait-il du rendre son accolade a Iris ? Elle serait vraiment triste si il venait a mourir...

Il eu le regard dans le vide un instant, et Gladiolus le remarqua immédiatement. Une grande main, chaude malgré le froid ambiant, se posa sur son épaule. La serrant avec force.

 **-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, arrêtes !**

 **-Je t'interdit de mourir.** Le regard chaud, et le ton catégorique de son ami, lui firent comprendre qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il n'accepterait pas de le perdre.

 **-... Ouais. Je vais faire de mon mieux...** Noctis se détourna pour ne pas montrer son visage où pointait un sourire véritable, mais le géant le maintint fermement et le ramena a croiser son regard.

 **-Pas de ça avec moi. J'attends de toi que tu revienne en entier... Iris me pardonnerait jamais si je te ramenais pas.**

 **-Je sais...** **A plus tard, alors.** Il ne se retint plus de lui servir un sourire apaisé, alors que ces doutes s'évaporaient. La raison de sa présence ici, se faisant première dans son esprit. Il était temps...

Noctis sentit l'adrénaline circuler a travers son corps et son sang affluer a ses oreilles, d'une telle façon que les instructions que lui prodiguait leur capitaine, lui semblaient résonner au loin.

Il regarda son arme, qu'il serrait fort a s'en blanchir les phalanges. Une lame somptueuse... Un pouvoir bien étrange. Elle lui était d'un grand soutient psychologique...

Stupide ! Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal, orné d'or et d'argent. Une breloque, vu que ces matériaux n'avaient plus aucune valeur. Mais si les anciens Dieux avaient décidé de la lui confier, il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire ce qui lui semblait juste, grâce a elle. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange apaisement en l'empoignant. De sentir un courage étranger quand il combattait avec elle. Et une grande envie de faire revenir la paix quand il en regardait les ornements.

C'est sur cette noble pensée, et le feu vert de Libertus, que Noctis lança sa précieuse lame de toutes ses forces sur la tour de guet la plus proche, puis sur une estrade surplombant d'anciens armes, certainement en pannes. Et finalement sur l'étage le plus haut qu'il put atteindre.

Jusqu'ici, il n'osait pas regarder vers le bas, de peur d'attirer l'attention d'un soldat par mégarde. Il lança de nouveau sa lame, atteignant enfin l'étage balconnet.

L'estomac légèrement secoué par les éclipses, il s'agrippa a la rambarde et se hissa agilement sur la plateforme. Le bruit caractéristique de la procession des soldats magiteck, le fit se coller au mur dans un mouvement de panique. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le son lui arrivait de quelques étages au-dessous. Il respira profondément, se brûlant de la gorge, aux poumons a cause du froid glacial. Essayant vainement de se calmer.

Dans cette base, pourtant éclairé, il n'y voyait plus grand chose. Les miasmes remplissaient l'air et le rendaient noirâtre, opaque, épais même. C'était bien pire qu'ailleurs.

Il remarqua que d'ici il ne voyait presque plus la neige blanche. Impossible aussi, de distinguer les silhouettes du reste de la troupe. Malgré un courage exemplaire, l'ambiance du lieu l'angoissait plus que de raison.

Il finit par réussir a chasser cette impression, et avança. Au même moment, une porte qu'il n'aurait jamais remarquée sans cela, s'ouvrit, et un soldat sortit de la base sans le voir. Il ne réfléchit pas plus pour lancer sa lame a travers la porte, qu'importe ce qu'elle atteindrait, temps qu'il ne se faisait pas repérer.

Le noir était autant présent a l'intérieur, qu'a l'extérieur. Noctis n'avait encore jamais vu d'endroit aussi contaminé... Il s'avança dans le couloir aux murs métalliques, où chaque pas résonnait. Assourdissants, dans ce silence pesant. L'éclairage au néon cliquetait et créait une ambiance malaisante au possible. Son cœur se mit a battre dans sa gorge alors qu'il appréhendait l'angle droit au bout du couloir. A n'importe quel moment, une de ces portes occultes pouvait s'ouvrir et des soldats le surprendre. De plus, il ne savait pas par où aller pour accéder aux sous-sols où devaient être entreposés les véhicules.

Il continua, la main crispée a la garde de son épée. Les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de distinguer quelques indications. Quand un bruit métallique se fit entendre, signalant l'ouverture d'une porte.

Il n'eut aucun endroit où se cacher. Tout se passa en un instant...

Le soldat le vit, il s'avança, lance pointée vers lui. Un deuxième et un troisième ouvrirent le feu.

Il esquiva les attaques comme il le put et se téléporta plus loin dans le couloir, mais le bruit avait déjà attiré d'autres soldats, et en moins de deux, une alarme stridente résonnait a travers le bâtiment. Son cœur battait a tout rompre, mais il n'arrêta pas sa course.

Encore un angle droit, c'était bien sa veine... Si des soldats étaient derrière ce mur, il serait piégé et n'aurait d'autre choix que de combattre malgré sa flagrante infériorité numérique.  
Mais foutu pour foutu, pourquoi réfléchir ? Il fonça de plus belle, et...  
Une porte.  
Enfin, une double porte blindée pour être exacte. L'emblème des Nifls y était apposé.  
Un panneau de contrôle était encastré dans le mur adjacent, attendant sûrement un pass.

Il fut pris de terreur en entendant les soldats le rattraper, et planta sa lame dans l'appareillage qui répondit en une longue onde sonore suivie d'étincelles. Un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement en une sorte de plainte métallique. Noctis tira son épée hors du système et se faufila dans l'étroit passage qui s'était créé.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que cette nouvelle pièce était éclairé et commode. Tout a fait "vivable" et particulièrement vide et silencieuse par rapport au couloir infecté.

Se retournant vers l'entrée, il vit les soldats arrivés, sur quoi, il entreprit de refermer le passage. D'abord en essayant de pousser les portes, sans arriver a quoi que ce soit, puis en remarquant un grand meuble bien lourd a sa gauche. Il vint se placer sur le côté de l'étagère opposé a la porte, de sorte a la faire tomber en travers du passage. En y appliquant toute la force de son poids, il parvint a le faire basculer, et il écrasa même un soldat au passage.

Soufflant de soulagement, il recula en fixant les Nifls qui continuaient d'avancer, essayant de se frayer un passage a travers la mince ouverture. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux.  
Il recula encore et sentit un morceau de métal se caser entre ses omoplates.  
Il se pétrifia, ne connaissant que trop bien l'objet duquel il s'agissait.

Il dégluti difficilement et tourna lentement la tête, se préparant a sentir une balle lui traverser le torse.  
Mais rien.

Une voix calme, retentit alors dans la pièce. Rebondissant en échos sur les murs. Rappelant ô combien vide et vaste était l'endroit.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?** La voix n'était pas agressive. La question semblait tout juste curieuse.  
Noctis essaya de voir qui lui parlait, mais quand il bougea, il entendit le _*chien_ du pistolet dans son dos, être abaissé. **Répondez, je vous prie.** Reprit la voix.  
 **-Je suis un chasseur des terres d'Eos.** Répondit-il franchement.  
 **-...Que faites-vous ici ?**  
 **-... J'essaye de récupérer un véhicule pour me diriger vers la forteresse d'Aldercapt.** Continua-t-il.  
 **-A quelles fins ?** Lui demanda encore la voix.  
 **-Pour obtenir la paix. Ou mettre un terme a son règne.** Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.  
Un petit rire résonna.  
 **-La paix ?**  
 **-Les peuples d'Eos, et ceux par delà les mers, sont sous l'emprise des ténèbres a cause du projet de Nifleheim ! L'empire tyrannise les survivants... Je veux sauver ce monde.** Le rire résonna de nouveau, étrangement doux.  
Un jeune adulte, d'un physique strict, lui apparut. Il tenait une dague finement ouvragée a chaque main, et portait une armure raffinée, aux draperies vertes et blanches marquées du sceau de l'empire. Ses cheveux châtain clair retombaient devant des yeux verts perçants, brillants d'intelligence. Son visage était doux et calme, sa démarche et son aspect général, mince, élancé et propre sur-lui, n'était pas sans lui rappeler le chat qui venait souvent lui rendre visite a Lestallum. Il resta a le scruter un moment.  
 **-Vous n'avez aucune chance...** Soufflat le châtain, d'un air navré.

Un coup de feu vint frapper le sol non loin de lui, et l'étrange homme a l'aspect félin se tourna rapidement vers la cause. Un tireur qui visait l'Insomnien depuis la porte.

Le bruit eut le mérite de faire faiblir la pression de l'arme dans son dos, et Noctis ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il attrapa la main ganté de fer et la tordit vers le plafond alors que son propriétaire lâchait le cran de sûreté. Le coup partit, atteignant un néon du plafond, qui éclata avec force. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de nuit, frappa alors de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac du soldat avec le pommeau de son épée. Il sentit quelque chose lui rafler le visage et vit une dague ce planter dans le mur d'en face alors que le soldat tombait a terre.

Un brusque mouvement dans l'air lui fit comprendre que l'homme aux dagues lui fonçait dessus.  
Il esquiva son attaque de justesse, et se surprit de sa rapidité. Ayant a peine le temps de reculer.

Avec celui ci, aucune chance de fuir. Il devait combattre.  
Aussi, il mit de coter sa moral qui lui interdisait de frapper un autre humain, et abattit de nouveau le pommeau de sa lame sur le coin du crâne de son adversaire, qui s'écroula.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit faire volte-face pour voir l'un des soldats du couloir, qui avait réussi a enjamber le meuble, retombant de l'autre coté dans un bruit de casserole. Un autre suivit. Puis un autre encore.  
Se disant qu'il était plus simple de les combattre ainsi, Noctis se lança sur les Nifls et en mit quelques uns a terre a une vitesse alarmante. Mais bientôt, il remarqua que le soldat au pistolet se relevait en pointant son arme sur lui. Lui lançant un regard en biais, il se rendit enfin compte que sa tenue différait du reste des troupes. Et même de l'homme-chat.

Il portait une sorte de tenue d'évêque, blanche et décoré de parure d'or et d'argent, avec quelques motifs d'une couleur améthyste. Même ses gantelets, ses jambières et son casque semblaient en argent. Son pistolet était une vraie pièce de collection, et une longue cape blanche au revêtement violet venait ajouter encore plus de fioritures a la tenue.  
Il se demanda comment il ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt...

Qu'importe ! Il esquiva ses coups de feu, tout aussi rapide et précis que les attaque de l'autre homme aux yeux verts, et fonça sur lui en balayant son arme d'un coup de pied. Puis il le frappa rapidement a la mâchoire, par réflexe. Se blessant la main sur l'épais casque, qui s'envola de la tête du soldat alors que celle-ci se retrouva violemment projetée en arrière. Le soldat tombant a genoux l'instant d'après.

Le heaume tomba dans un bruit assourdissant et Noctis stoppa sa lame avant qu'elle ne tranche le cou sur lequel elle s'était posée.  
Un silence, une absence.  
Ce genre de scène où le temps s'étire indéfiniment pour laisser loisir aux spectateurs de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Ça n'arrivait que dans les films, n'est-ce pas ?

Or, il y était.

Il vit du coin de l'œil, le casque rouler a terre en des tintements dissonent. Les soldats qui trébuchaient et se contorsionnaient en essayant de les atteindre. L'autre homme qu'il avait assommé, tentant de se relever, en vain.

Et puis dans ce raffut, d'entre l'agitation de cette multitude, une gorge blanche. Une pomme d'Adam qui palpite sous sa lame. Une chevelure blonde en pagaille où la lune semblait vivre en reflets. Des yeux éteint, d'un bleu transcendant. Si colorés et tellement vides. Qui se refermèrent avant que leur possesseur ne relève la tête vers lui, offrant sa chair tendre a la lame froide.

Noctis eut un haut le cœur et recula précipitamment, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau adverse au même moment où le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude se précipita, encore chancelant. Plaquant sa main sur la blessure, alors qu'elle commençait a saigner. Et braquant sur le chasseur, l'arme que le soldat blond avait perdu dans la bataille.

 **-Prompto ! Tien bon... Je suis là !**  
 **-Pourquoi...** Le garçon au regard vide regarda le chasseur aux cheveux de nuit. L'air absent, comme si on venait de le réveiller. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?** Demanda-t-il, simplement.  
 **-Qui est-tu ?!** Demanda Noctis, tremblant. Effaré, il regardait autour de lui les soldats gisant a terre. Se demandant si des hommes se cachaient encore sous les armures.  
 **-Prompto Aldercapt, le prince de l'empire du Nifleheim. Celui que je protégerais jusqu'a ma mort.** Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts, en brisant une potion près de la gorge du blond. L'arme toujours pointée sur le chasseur.

 **-Je... Il y a des hommes sous ses armures ?** Demanda Noctis d'une voix tremblante de rage.

 **-Non. Et oui. Ils ont subi des mutations génétiques au stade embryonnaire. Leur ADN est corrompu par la peste des étoiles. Ils sont tout juste humain, mais pas tout a fait démon.**  
Noctis eut de nouveau un haut le cœur, l'acidité de son estomac venant lui brûler la gorge.  
 **-Quelle sorte de monstre est capable d'une telle horreur?!**  
 **-Mon père...** Intervint le prince dans un soupir de douleur.

Il y eut un instant pesant où le brouhaha de la bataille qui faisait rage, fut comme voilé. Noctis croisa de nouveau ce regard si vide et son cœur manqua un battement. Il sentit son âme elle-même se révulser devant tant d'injustice.

 **-Emmenez nous avec vous !**

L'instant fut rompu et le bruit résonna de nouveau aux oreilles du chasseur, il échangea un regard avec l'homme châtain et ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de hochet la tête en signe d'approbation.


End file.
